


Unicorns?!

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: lazy, possible, pillow. (Bonus theme: Consent)It's entirely possible that Stiles was going to be the death of him.





	Unicorns?!

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [lazy, possible, pillow. (bonus theme: consent)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-lazy-possible-pillow)

It's entirely possible that Stiles was going to be the death of him. All Derek wanted to do was have a lazy weekend at home, sleeping. Instead, he was running from a freaking unicorn, of all things. He told Stiles not to read from the leather-bound book that reeked of magic but, as usual, he was ignored. God, it ruined his favorite pillow too. Derek can’t believe this shit is happening. As soon as he gets home he's writing “UNICORNS" on the “Things Stiles Is Not Allowed To Summon" list in big, bold letters, if he doesn't get gored first.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with this prompt. I just had so many ideas it was hard to keep it to 100 words. Also I couldn't quite manage to work in consent with the first one so.. here's another one. Anyways [come talk to me on tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com)


End file.
